This Gun is For Hire
by rosehustle1
Summary: Dean finally catches up with Bella. The two talk.


"This Gun is for Hire"-By Rose Hustle

"You think that just because you're holding a gun to my forehead that I'm gonna tell you where the colt is? If I'm dead you'll never know."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Bella. Then again maybe I'll just take my chances and be rid of you and your pain in the ass comments once and for all," he said pushing the gun further against her head.

She took in a breath. 

"I need it, Dean…"

He let out a shrill laugh. "You need it. Who here has a freaking few months left to live? Damn it, Bella. I would love to hear how dire your situation is in comparison to mine. I'm going to hell. Literally! So what about you? I'd love to hear this," he said as he sat down in the chair as he kept the gun aimed on her.

She rubbed her head and averted her eyes from his. He didn't deserve to know her secret, but she didn't have the energy to lie anymore. 

"I needed it to save my sister…my twin sister, Melody. She was turned into a werewolf a year ago…. Her husband was…."

"He was a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"I thought he was the perfect man for my sister and he seemed so genuine. It wasn't until I came home one night to find him and her feeding on some defenseless couple. They hadn't known I was coming in that night …we shared the place together at the time. So, they didn't hear me when I came through the door, and saw the blood and intestines thrown about," she said trying to hold back the tears.

Dean got out of his chair and stood in front of her once more. This time he laid a hand on her shoulder. His gentle action surprised her. She backed away from his touch. 

"I had my gun with me and I was going to shoot him. It was then that they noticed I was there. He jumped right at me. My sister jumped through the window. She seemed scared like she didn't know me. He tried to rip at my throat but I managed to shoot him in the leg. He limped off after that…I was in shock barely able to know what the hell just happened. Then I heard the whimpers coming from the bedroom. When I walked in I saw…"

"You saw what?"

"Michael. Dying."

"Who is Michael?"

"My husband. My beautiful, kind, husband."

Dean watched her in shock for awhile. He couldn't believe that she had been married or that she had a twin sister. She suddenly didn't seem like the same person.

After a few minutes of silence passed between them something had dawned on Dean.

"Wait, you said that they wouldn't be expecting you, but if you and your husband lived there…"

"He and I were working completely different schedules. I would be gone all night at the hospital and he would be at home. We were willing to do what it took to save for our own house."

"Hospital? What did you do at a hospital?"

"Damn it, Dean. Is it so hard to believe that I used be more than … than this." She said motioning around her Queens apartment.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I was a wife. I was a sister, and believe it or not I was a doctor."

His eyes widened at the admission. He would never pegged Bella as the type to stitch wounds or do any type of surgery. 

"Alright, so maybe there is more to you than meets the eye. But tell me this, when we were dealing with the ghost ship you saw it. Everyone who saw that ship was responsible for the death of their loved one. You didn't answer the question then, but maybe you'll answer it now. Who did you kill, Bella?"

She met his eyes for the first time.

"When I saw my husband struggling to hold on to this world I had to make a difficult decision."

"You killed him."

"I saved him. He didn't need to suffer. The blood was everywhere. He was in so much pain. They had basically ripped the lower half of his body out…He wouldn't have survived either way. I just lessened the pain…"

Tears were streaming down her face but she made no sounds. It was as though she wasn't completely in her body. It was as if the tears fell at their own volition.

Dean sat back down in the chair and put his gun back in its holster. He wasn't sure what to say or do. She flinched at his earlier attempt to comfort her. 

After a few minutes of silent crying Bella sat down across from Dean.

"So, you see I do need it. If I can kill my sister's husband I can save her from being this monster for the rest of her life."

"But you don't know if he's the head werewolf. He could be just another victim like she is."

"Well, if I kill him and she doesn't turn back then I'll know what I'll have to do."

"Bella, there is no reason in this world why I should even consider this, but if you want me and Sammy to help you, then we will."

"You're sure? I mean your time is precious."

"Yeah, it is…. but if I didn't try to help you what kind of hunter would I be?"

She smiled faintly at him. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go back to the motel and tell Sammy everything we talked about. When I come back, you'll still be here?"

"Yes, I will."

"Well, they do always say that three heads are better than one, he said."

"I believe it's two heads are better than one, genius," she said with a clever smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a smile as he left through the door.

Bella remained at the table. She took her wedding ring from her pocket and read the engraving to herself.

" _To My Light, My Shadow, My Soul"_

Bella smiled as she traced the engraving with her finger. 

"I will avenge you, my love."


End file.
